1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arms for firing projectiles and more particularly concerns arms having an upper firearm receiver which is detachably mounted to a lower firearm receiver that provides for accurate cartridge gas energized firing of arrows, darts or other projectiles. Even more specifically, the present invention concerns the use of standard blank rifle cartridges as the power source for propelling an arrow, dart or other projectiles from a barrel that provides for support and guidance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early implements for hunting animals and for assault and defense activities is known as the bow and arrow which is still being manufactured and used at this time, mostly for sporting and competition, but also for animal hunting activities. As this technology has advanced, cross-bows, spring energized string operated arrow guns and stored gas energized arrow guns have been developed for propelling arrows, darts and bolts. Many of these arrow gun devices are being manufactured and used at the present time, typically for hunting. Target shooting and other sporting activities.
More recently, devices for propelling arrows, bolts and the like have taken the form of air or other gas operated devices, wherein the gas it typically developed by manually operation of a pumping mechanism or is supplied by a gas pressurized cartridge. It is desirable therefore to provide a gas operated gun type mechanism, wherein the gas for propulsion of arrows, darts, bolts and the like from a gun is provided by discharge of a power containing blank firearm cartridge. For purposes of the present invention, the terms “arrow” and “projectile” is deemed to include a wide variety of projectiles, including arrows, darts, bolts and virtually any kind of device that can be propelled from the barrel of a gun-like mechanism by the energy of cartridge gas that is developed by the combustion of a material such as gunpowder or any other suitable gas generating material.